Imperfection Is To Be Expected
by ScytheReaper
Summary: Perfection is unrealistic. When an incident occurs with team RWBY, Weiss runs and hides. Why would she do such a thing? Only the icy heiress knows. But why does it seem to have something to do with the small faults that define people? Especially Jaune. Watch(Or rather READ)as team RWBY(And Jaune)try and find the elusive girl. I will listen to any comments with suggestions or tips.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first released Fic and I will appreciate any constructive criticism from readers. I would like it noted this is rated T FOR SAFETY as more colorful language as well as fight scenes may occur as I progress with the writing of this story.

ATTENTION! I would like to thank SimplySutton for their help with this chapter. This is a re-write of the original due to me having several errors and a bad layout that SimplySutton was able to help me on. I also added a few extra sentences and scenes to make it more immersing.

One last thing before you read: I unfortunately am extremely busy with classes and swimming (senior nationals here I come!) and won't likely be releasing any chapters within a week of each other. Without further ado, I present: Imperfection is to be Expected.

Perfection is Unrealistic

Imperfection is only to be expected

Weiss Schnee delicately placed Myrtenaster's point in her right palm; the expertly forged metal was icy to the touch, only partly to the dust chamber being set to cyan freeze dust.

Taking a deep breath she dug a millimeter into the skin before closing her hand. Not hesitating, she quickly drew Myrtenaster across her palm. The heiress ground her teeth together for a second before catching herself.

'A Schnee does not flinch, does not back down, does not hesitate or doubt' She chanted in her mind. 'The Schnee are like a blizzard: relentless, unstoppable, but no less beautiful for their deadliness. A Schnee does not flinch, does not…

"Weeeeiiisss! Where are you?" A young voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Ruby! Why is she here?' frantically thought the huntress-in-training 'I have to get away!' Escape plans of all sorts screamed through her head until…

"Come out Snow Angel! We just want to help! Ow! Ruby, that hurt."

"You could say little Miss Rose has thorns, eh? Gettit?" A certain blonde piped in, eager for any chance to make a joke.

"Yang, I am sure no one appreciates your puns in our current situation." Blake deadpanned, "In fact, I am positive that if Weiss is in the gardens she heard that horrible excuse for humor and will be leaving shortly"

So the whole team was there; they had even brought along the reason for her current predicament: the insufferable imperfectionist himself.

"Why did they have come looking for me" she growled to herself" I am perfectly fine on my own."

Weiss, as quickly and silently as she could, hid behind one of the large rosebushes (how ironic) in the academy's garden where she could see her colleagues. If they were all there she would not be able to escape, and why not take the opportunity to maybe get back at Jaune and Ruby.

Jaune was awkwardly looking behind a different set of roses, giving out sharp exclamations whenever a thorn pricked him.

'Judging by the noise, I would not be surprised if he needs a blood transfusion later. And that O-negative blood will not be from Me.' thought Weiss with a sour smile.

Yang was impatiently tapping her foot while appearing to contemplate the amount of detentions she would get for burning down all of the magnificent flora surrounding her.

Ruby was looking just as inefficient as Yang.

At least Jaune was actually looking, albeit in the worst places, ("Jauney-boy, Weiss can't fit in a plant pot, but _Weiss _try. Ha-HA!") While Ruby was just banging her head against Crescent Rose, the Scyther-Rifle being in its compact form.

Blake on the other hand was dangerously close to finding the Heiress; bow twitching and eyes darting, Blake seemed to have narrowed down the potential spots Weiss could be using.

Truthfully, Weiss was sure the cat faunas knew where she was already and was only letting her stay hidden because she knew that Weiss would not want to talk to her team should they discover her whereabouts.

Her suspicions hardened when Blake suddenly decided that they should split into teams "I'll go with Yang and check the dorms and classrooms again. You and Jaune should continue looking here as it is still the most likely spot for her to hide from us. Now come on Yang. And no more burning things!" Blake added quickly.

She rapidly started walking away from the group, leaving Yang to stare open-mouthed for a second before getting in another failed attempt at humour: "She's such a sourpuss isn't she sis? Eh…EEHH."

Ruby gave an exasperated sigh before responding "Yang, wipe that smirk off your face and go help her find Weiss. And stop with the puns! Especially the cat ones because…" Ruby's voice descended to a whisper "Jaune doesn't know about the cutie little kitty ears and I don't think Blake wants everyone to know."

"Ruby, shut up and rescue the princess already. Then maybe you and Jaune could share the thank you kiss." Yang teased, making over the top kissing faces.

"YANG, GO!" Ruby practically screamed; her face maybe a little more red than it should be.

At that Yang took off at full sprint, while filing away Ruby's slight blush for later antics.

Weiss' eyes narrowed. Blake knew who was responsible for her avoiding the rest of the team and had set them up to find her. Fantastic. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company and top of all her classes was about to be found by a hyperactive dolt and an idiot.

The thought only added to her mix of emotions; this was how the problem was caused in the first place: being beaten by idiots. Little did Blake know, but she had pushed the heiress to her breaking point. If one more unfortunate event happened before the couple seconds it would take Weiss to replace her emotion blocking mask passed and she would snap.

Weiss closed her eyes.

'10 seconds. Cage the anger. 8. Bottle it up and never let it be seen again. 6 seconds. Flood the body and mind with determination. 4. Bring it under control and focus it. 2. Let the focused emotions fill your body. 1. Bring up an icy demeanor to hi-'

Something bumped into the back of her legs.

Ice blue eyes snapped open in anger. Lightly shaking with pure unbridled fury, Weiss slowly turned around to look at the rosebush again.

Her cold gaze settled on the crawling form of none other than Jaune Arc. Jaune had paused upon hitting her legs and looked up in surprise. His face and slow backward retreat made it obvious to Weiss that he was in an awkward position. Even more so when she noticed that her custom made combat skirt had caught on some thorns and was more… revealing to those of a lower elevation.

As the fencer felt the tide of anger build, Jaune gulped.

And then Weiss Schnee, in all her deadly beauty, SNAPPED.

So what did you think? Please leave comments on what to do as this is only my first Fic. In chapter 2 Jaune will bear the Wrath Of Schnee. Thank you if you read this far.

P.S. Please read SimplySutton's story Behind Ocean Eyes. It has much more emotion than my story and features Jaune beating people up. What else could you want/need? (Other than food and water. And oxygen is a big deal as well.)

P.P.S. This will likely not be a White Rose pairing. (3 readers gained, 5.2 readers lost.)


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 of my first fic. I am sure people noticed this, and I am actually feeling guilty about it, but I forgot to put a very important section at the start of the first chapter:

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S**

However, any OC's I bring into this story are mine.

I do not know how many views the first chapter got but shout-out to those that put it as a favourite and followed. I was also hoping for a little more constructive criticism (And yes, I know that is akin to saying "Tell me that I did things wrong.") In response to AfroThunda's review I have to say that no, Jaune is not dead as Weiss is not that merciful .Who do you think she is, Nora? Plus, I also like how Jaune interacts with other characters.

Now, with no further ado, Imperfection is to be Expected.

Imperfection Is To Be Expected Chapter 2: Fiery Snow

Jaune didn't know what was worse: the fact that he was starting to feel tingly and more than a little faint after searching for someone in a rosebush, or that the person he was looking for would most likely run him through if he found her… And that was if she was in a good mood. He shivered at the thought of what would happen to any soul unfortunate enough to find themselves facing an infuriated Weiss Shnee, for that was who he was looking for.

'She would probably freeze them solid. Or, maybe she might launch them in the air with a glyph. But then again, almost everyone has a landing strategy…' Jaune thought to himself. With his musings claiming the vast majority of his consciousness he didn't notice several plant pots lined up in between the rosebush he was currently investigating and several bonsai trees.

'… or she might even go so far as to hire Nora to hunt them down and break their legs. Hmm… another possible ending might be having several vials of dust put…' Jaune contemplated before crawling out of a rosebush and somehow getting his head wedged in a plant pot. "Eeep!" He squealed as his vision was obstructed by a large ceramic container. He quickly stood up, wobbling awkwardly as he did so due to the unprecedented amount of weight atop his head.

He faintly heard Yang crack yet another Weiss/nice pun before Blake suggested they split up. 'Strange, Blake was the one that said Weiss was here. Why would she suddenly think otherwise?'

He was still trying to get the pot off his head 'Stupid cranium. Why do you have to be so big?' when he heard Yang take off not so silently, following the quiet tapping of Blake's boots thus leaving him with only a depressed Ruby, a ceramic pot and potentially a murderous heiress for companions.

Suddenly, the ceramic plant pot popped of his head leaving Jaune disoriented and unstable. He fell backwards with a silent gasp into yet another rosebush. The stark contrast between the darkness of the plant pot and the blinding glare of the sun forced him to cover his eyes before he rapidly started crawling into the tangle of stems. He didn't even mind the thorns if it meant his eyes wouldn't hurt.

Flipping onto his front, Jaune started commando crawling through the roses when he heard someone mumbling. 'What's that? It sounds like someone's doing anger management. Hey! It could be Weiss. And if I find her, she might forgive me.' With that act of flawed logic, not even counting the fact that Weiss and anger management together would result in bloodshed, Jaune crawled on to the "rescue".

His head hit something. It wasn't necessarily a hard object, but when Jaune saw what he had bumped into he wished it had been anything else. He had bumped into a pair of legs. Jaune, being the boy that he is, stared for a little more than a moment before slowly bringing his eyes up. And what he saw was terrifying, albeit something he wouldn't say no to viewing. It was Weiss Schnee.

With the morning sunlight silhouetting her, Jaune remembered why he had nicknamed her Snow Angel as the heiress appeared utterly beautiful with her ivory hair hanging down her back. But said "Snow Angel" was looking the other way while silently shaking in what Jaune desperately hoped was not anger.

As the heiress slowly turned around, two things happened. One was that Weiss' skirt caught on a few of the rose thorns and was lifted higher than it was meant to. The second was that Jaune, while still at a very awkward yet desirable position, slowly and steadily started trying to return to the rose bush.

Alas for the poor knight, slinking away was a futile action for that was the moment Weiss Schnee saw him. 'I am going to die today' Jaune thought with a gulp.

With that, Weiss Schnee snapped: Her eye twitched. Many will not understand the significance of such a small unintentional action, but this was the heiress to the Schnee dust company and she would not let her body commit such a betrayal.

"You're about to murder me, aren't you?" Jaune said meekly. Weiss only smiled. Not the comforting smile of a friend, or even an expression of joy. No, this was the sickly sweet smile akin to that of a Beowolf before the kill.

"No Jaune, I won't kill you. That would be much too merciful for one such as you." Said Weiss, her eyes seeming to glint with pure malice. "May I ask a simple question? It is nothing of importance."

"Uh, sure. But I don't really see what this is abou…"

"Jaune, do you have a landing strategy yet? Or was Pyrrha lying when she told me she hadn't gone over that with you?" Interrupted Weiss.

Jaune gave his trademark nervous laugh before answering, "Heh-he, she wasn't lying. I didn't think I was ready. But why would you want to know that…Oh. Oh god, no!" The reason for Weiss' question became apparent to the unlucky knight as quickly as one of Ruby's swipes. "Do I get a parachute this time?" he blurted out quickly, hoping to stall the heiress.

It was to no avail, as Weiss impassively formed a glyph underneath Jaune. Several droplets of red flew from the heiress' hand as she flourished it; smattering the surface of the glyph with tiny red dots.

"H-hey, you're hurt. Let me look at it or at least get you a band-aid."

Completely ignoring the now stammering student, Weiss thrust out both her arms. There was a second during which nothing occurred, leaving Jaune to pray that something had gone wrong. The knight released the breath he had been holding, "Thank dus…" The glyph exploded.

Ruby Rose was checking a garden storage shed for her ever elusive partner when she heard a shrill scream. "Oh no, not again" she murmured to herself while dropping a spade before sprinting to the source of the sound. As she skidded around the corner of a rosebush, Ruby noticed two things: one was that Jaune, the ever lovable blonde, was nowhere to be found. Another was that the object of her search was standing with her back to the young leader.

"Weiss, there you are! Jaune and I have been looking everywhere for you." babbled Ruby, "Where is he by the way? I thought I heard him screaming over here… Whoa!" This last expression of surprise was due to the fact that the heiress had turned around, allowing her leader to see a both a bloodied Myrtenaster and her dripping hand.

"Weiss…" Ruby said carefully, her demeanor having changed immediately after taking account of the situation. "Where is Jaune?"

At that, the heiress' now blank face slowly tilted backwards to look at the sky. After a moment of uncertainty, Ruby followed her partner's gaze to the heavens. It took a fraction of a second for Ruby to comprehend what her eyes were showing her. The young leader's jaw all but hit the floor.

"Eep!"

Meanwhile, a couple hundred feet in the air, Jaune stopped flying upwards. "Thank Dust…" he groaned to himself. He was fine.

At least until physics drastically changed his trajectory.

And that's number two. Please comment if you enjoyed this chapter or if you have tips for me.

Once again it will be at least a week before I release my next chapter as I am busy enough without writing these. Note: please no put downs in the comments, only constructive criticisms to offer help. And no, do not use loopholes.


	3. Chapter 3

It is currently 1:15AM aboard flight Imperfection is to be Expected Chapter 3. The captain would like to apologize in advance if this flight is rougher than usual. But in all seriousness I can only write when I feel like and last week ALL my teachers gave me homework. (Even my electronics teacher!)

I'm glad I got an Easter four day weekend.

By the way, I had a lot of help from SimplySutton. With his suggestions I have improved my first chapter with all new, never before seen content, a RoosterTeeth reference, and more. Check out his story now instead of reading the ramblings of a tired 10th grader.

I do not own RWBY. That goes to the great Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Imperfection is to be Expected Chapter 3: The fall

Jaune was fairly sure he had reached terminal velocity. He was basically blind from his eyes tearing up and deaf from the wind howling past his ears.

'You know,' Jaune thought to himself with a sigh, 'I never thought I would ever be in this situation again. At least in the Emerald forest there were trees that might have broken my fall.'

Meanwhile, a couple hundred feet lower in Beacon's outdoor sparring ring, Pyrrha Nikos was attempting to have a conversation with her teammate Nora Valkyrie. Nora's partner, Lie Ren, was currently beating a training dummy hard enough to send pieces of rubber and cloth arcing through the air and Pyrrha had decided it was a good time to try and get to know the rambunctious hammer wielder better as she rarely stopped talking for an amount of time sufficient enough to have an informative exchange.

"So Nora, what is your family like? Did they support your decision to aspire to be a huntress?"

"Oh, my family is great!" Nora chanted, a smile permanently plastered on her face. "When I told daddy I was going to beat up ursai…" She trailed off with her eyes glazing over, seemingly lost in the past.

"Nora? Are you all right?" Pyrrha inquired rather nervously. She had seen the Valkyrie crush a beowolf into mere paste with only a casual swing of her weapon; nobody wanted to see what she would do if she was agitated.

Nora instantaneously snapped out of whatever world her mind had brought her to.

"Of course I am! I'MMMM NORA!" And with a very intricate flourish, Nora seemed to settle down.

"And what about you Pyrrha? Tell us something about you!"

"Why did you say "us" when there is only you?"

A hand touching her shoulder made Pyrrha suddenly jump.

"I do believe she was referring to the both of us." Said Ren "I am surprised you didn't notice I had finished my training routine. Were you waiting for the ring to be free?"

"Oh, no. I was just having a conversation with Nora."

Ren raised an eyebrow at that. He knew better than anyone how "conversations" with his childhood companion went.

"Ooh, Ooh! I told Pyrrha how GREAT the family is. She didn't tell me anything though. Pyrrha tell me something about you!"

"Well, what would you like to know?"

Nora's smile grew so large it appeared her face muscles were ripping while Ren put two fingers to his head and sighed. The usually calm warrior knew exactly what his friend was going to ask.

"How much do you like him?" the Valkyrie practically squealed while rolling on the grass.

"Wha? Who?" Pyrrha stammered.

The Amazon had expected a question about her parents, or maybe how it was being the face of a cereal company, but not this. Nora, however, appeared to be greatly amused.

"We all know you like him." Nora sang, "You're always looooking at him."

"I don't know what you mean." Pyrrha mumbled, blushing as she did so.

"Yes you do!"

"NO!"

During this exchange, Ren had walked off, leaving the girls in a stalemate of denial.

'Pyrrha should just admit it' Ren grinned inwardly, 'Nora could get information out of anybody'

"REN!"

At the sound of his name the warrior turned to his right to see Velvet, the rabbit faunas with her box on her shoulder.

"Hello Velvet." Ren greeted the mage politely, "What may I help you with?"

The rabbit faunas appeared to have lost the ability to speak and instead was making gestures in a general direction.

After a few seconds of having Ren stare at her with an unnervingly neutral face, Velvet put her box on the ground, grabbed Ren by the hair, and proceeded to force him to see what she had seen.

The normally neutral face Ren kept slipped and an incredulous look came over his face.

"I have to get the others."

"You liiiike him."

"N-no! Well maybe a little…" Pyrrha was stuttering like a schoolgirl now, 'How did she know?'

"Ha!" Nora crowed, before her face became deadly serious, "How much?"

A breathless Ren barged in between the bickering girls grabbing an arm of each.

"We do NOT have time for this." he panted while trying to catch his breath. "Jaune is in trouble."

The change that Pyrrha underwent was as instantaneous as it was noticeable; the amazon became the perfect example of professional determination.

"Where?"

The still winded Ren only had to point. Now that Pyrrha was back to normal, Jaune could be saved.

The falling knight was screaming. At least, he thought he was screaming. The wind dredged all the sounds of the day together into a single unidentifiable noise. And the ground was now close enough that he could make out the tiny black and white figures he knew to be Weiss and Ruby.

'Crap. Wait… Ruby's there! She'll save me. She's landed from this high before. I think.'

The screaming snapped Ruby out of her daze.

"RUBY! HELP MEEEEE! I'M GOING TO SPLAT ON THE GROUOUND" was the half sobbing, half screeching of Jaune Arc.

"Don't worry Jaune, I've got you!" the Reaper called up to her falling friend.

Ruby positioned Crescent Rose to send herself flying upwards into Jaune. She pulled the trigger.

A couple hundred feet away, Pyrrha had got Nora organized and in position for their own Save Jaune tactic. It was a manoeuvre the two had practiced a multitude of times since initiation.

"Nora, catch him!" Pyrrha barked out quickly.

Nora jumped atop Akouo, Pyrrha's shield, while holding Magnhilde in its hammer form. With a cheery grin and a pink explosion she was off on a heading towards her plummeting teammate. Unfortunately, the Valkyrie was too busy giggling to notice any others with an intersecting flight path.

Meanwhile, Weiss was watching the three converging flight paths with pursed lips. She did feel she had overreacted a little and hoped to dust that she would be able to say so.

Well, an inevitable three way crash seems an adequate enough ending for this chapter. Next time I promise it won't be cliff hanger. I will also hopefully have the title make sense in the next chapter, or the subsequent one. Please review and criticise (helpfully) at your leisure.

Should this story be a WhiteRose, Arkos, or IcyArc? (FrozenArc?) Or maybe a RoseArc?


	4. And that's how voting works!

Hello, I am afraid that this is not a true continuation of the story, but it is of utmost importance to the next chapter.

A lot depends on how the shipping goes. Will it be a WhiteRose? Or maybe an Arkos?

I would like people to vote on what they want to happen by choosing one of several possible events.

A#1 Weiss likes Jaune and Jaune likes her back. Pyrrha is sad.

A#2 Weiss likes Jaune and Jaune likes her back. Ruby is sad.

A#3 Weiss likes Jaune and Jaune likes her back while the Reaper and the Spartan plot.

B#1 Weiss likes Jaune and Jaune likes Pyrrha.

B#2 Weiss likes Jaune and Jaune likes Ruby.

C#1 WhiteRose.

D#1 Weiss likes Ruby and Ruby likes Jaune while Jaune likes Pyrrha.

D#2 Weiss likes Ruby and Ruby will be with Jaune. Pyrrha is sad.

You may vote on a specific course of action, say B#2 for example, or you may vote on a broader category like A if you just want Weiss to be with Jaune and don't care about the rest.

The votes from comments preceding this update are as follows.

Arkos: 1.5

RoseArc: 0.5

FrozenArc (My preference I must admit): 2

Every single ship at the same time: 1 (And not going to occur, Mizu Ryujin. Jaune will be stupid and will remain the antonym of a ladies man.)

JauneXEveryone: 1 (…Thanks for the comment though, AshuraX. It may yet happen that everyone dies depending on this vote. Splat!)

Now I would like to thank 055 for pointing out an inexcusable error on my part. Spelling Schnee wrong is a grave mistake that I didn't even notice until his comment. My grandmother knew German and taught me some when I was younger and, as a result, I feel lacking in intelligence after spelling Snow wrong. SchneeWeissen is Snow White's original German title by the way. Shadenfreuden is taking pleasure from another's pain.

Back to the topic at hand, thank you for pointing out my error, rest assured it will be fixed, and great username.


End file.
